


In a Small Town

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: What if the apocalypse had happened?  This is a small take on what may have happened...Have had to chop it up a bit i.e the chapters are a little short, sorry about that, as the story is somewhat old and I discovered it on my pc, as you do.





	1. Chapter 1 - A new dawn a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This will be eventual wincest in my best handwriting, so give it time. Sam and Dean travelling again, the apocalypse did happen...

  
Author's notes: Setting the stage for the fic.  


* * *

A new dawn a new day, another sunrise another hunt, another motel afterwards, another fitful sweating dream filled sleep then another dawn. Sam knows that with each passing day, month, year or decade he will be at his brother’s side for as long as it takes or when one of them passes, dies, decays in the earth and becomes dust. Sam doesn’t want to think of death but it’s surrounded them since childhood, closeted them nurtured them and warned them of the oncoming battles.

 

The battle between Lucifer and his brother’s had been devastating for everything, everyone and everywhere. Dean had almost lost his sight, holding up with Sam for several months in a cabin in Montana during that first summer. Dean’s injuries had healed but his mental state had been suspect for a while there, leaving Sam with a heavy heart and so much he wanted to say to his brother, so much he wanted to show. Dean had shut off from everything, everyone, and all he wanted was to carry on the hunt even after all the devastation that was all he wanted. In fact Sam knew it was all Dean had ever known, that and how to keep his brother happy, fed and well cared for. Dean had no other purpose. Give Dean a house, a lawn, a wife a nine to five job and Dean would have cut his own head off in just over a week. It was like taking someone used to living in luxury all their lives, and putting them in the middle of a jungle and expecting them to know what to do, that was Dean he would be out of his element out of his safety zone and totally out of his depth.

 

Dean was a clever man, smart, street smart if anything. He didn’t like people particularly they were cruel heartless and so much worse than anything supernatural that they fought, well that was his opinion so he only ever showed his true self to Sam he never ever showed that he was kind, gentle and considerate to anyone but Sam. Sam saw Dean as just perfect, someone to look up to, argue with and on occasions fight with both physically and mentally.

 

Now in the sweaty room, reeking badly like a goat, Sam contemplated how they would and could clean up after the last hunt. It hadn’t been particularly messy just dusty a ghost from long ago, lost and alone, afraid more than likely had been scaring the crap out of locals since the Apocalypse had whimpered in and out of peoples lives. Here in New Mexico the earth shattering events up North hadn’t really impacted, but the fact there were far more hauntings than usual was an indicator. All souls not in heaven could be wandering around for a long time.

 

Sam loved his brother so much more than he should and he knew Dean loved him the same, at one time softly and gently telling him so. Whispers during the darkness of night, soft sighs and gentle touches, kisses, followed on by hard heavy breathing, curses, promises never fulfilled, and so much love. It pained Sam heavily seeing his brother the shell of his former confident self, no more the wisecracking, no more the one night stands and no more with his brother, loving holding or touching. It wasn’t that Dean didn’t speak, oh he had plenty to say but nothing about Sam and him, nothing about their sexual past together, and the forbidden pleasure they gained from each other. Sam so longed for Dean, his old Dean back, he could taste it.

 

There was a bath house just at the end of town, with no showers in the motel they had no option but to head down there or stay dirty until the next town. It wasn’t like they were the only ones who possibly could clear a room in about 10 seconds from the smell emanating from them; everyone was in the same position. Water rationed, everything for personal hygiene was in short supply, so keeping clean was a priority, especially with disease around. So much had changed so much had remained the same.

 

After visiting the bathing house, which was a converted fitness centre with a fairly rich clientele, they had dried off with the soft fluffy towels and managed to get their clothes cleaned at a local laundrette, with water in such short supply most household washing machines had long since seen the end of days, so the only option was to wash things at a Laundrette. Sam had made sure that everything that could be washed was washed, that included the sleeping bags they occasionally used if they couldn’t get a room. Opting for sleeping in the car was a better than risking sleeping outside in climates less than temperate meaning they would and could end up with Pneumonia.

 

Everything was in short supply so travelling was pretty difficult, not impossible just difficult at times, gas was definitely one thing that was in short supply, and the cost of it worried Dean the most. For their part the two brothers now took money offered when they cleared out ghosts, demons and anything else worrying local householder, small communities or towns. Their highest fee to date had been close to $50,000 which they had kept fully in cash and used it as a fall back when times were a little hard, and times did get hard very hard indeed


	2. Chapter 2 - The subject of cash

  
Author's notes: more story setting and explanations...enjoy  


* * *

6 months after the apocalypse

 

Dean had been having nightmares, none of which he could particularly remember but most which made him wake with a start clutching at the bed sheets for reaffirmation of being alive. The nightmares faded as soon as he awoke and he could only remember a sense of panic. Sam had said it was because of everything they had witnessed, the sights they had seen the terrible things that possessed people had done to their fellow man without even being able to stop. The Winchester brothers had forged ahead taking lives killing off the Demons and setting the souls of those trapped free, that was their destiny that was their purpose. The possession of Sam by Lucifer and Dean by Michael had paled into insignificance against this murky, blood red battle. The fires had burnt for days, the smell lingered with them for weeks, and then had come the painful memories biting back and searching for a way to make the possessor of those memories remember every living detail. Sam had been able to lucidly understand why they had them and what their purpose was; a way of exorcising the rituals they had to undertake and the gruesome aftermath. Dean on the other hand had found it harder and harder, being by nature someone who didn’t and couldn’t express how he felt he shut it all down, hid it away, buried it if he could have salted and burnt these dreams, memories he would have.

 

They were out of New Mexico now having skirted around and then through Nevada, Arizona and California. There wasn’t much going in any of those places just a couple of jobs here and there, but the money had been reasonable so they had taken them all the same. The bundle well hidden in the car was growing and Sam’s uneasiness with the amount that was stacking up was beginning to show, it wasn’t that he didn’t approve of that much money, he did in fact it was just carrying it around that worried him, they needed an account a real Bank Account. Dean had made some huffing noises muttered something about fraudster and swore quite a bit about Sams suggestion. 

 

Sam decided that opening an account for them was better; Dean had agreed reluctantly and very verbally but hadn’t argued much when they went dressed reasonably smartly into a small Bank in North California in some town with a name that neither could remember. After getting identification from them, limited due to what had happened all those months ago the girl behind the desk had gotten them to put an address to be used for all mailing purposes so they used Bobby’s address, used his last name and said that they travelled a great deal and Bobby was their father. That would please Bobby no end Sam had thought smiling slightly when they left the Bank, the credit card would be available and would be posted to the address given in a couple of days, maximum of about 14. All they had to do now was travel at their leisure to Bobby’s, collect the cards and begin using them legally instead of their usual way.

 

Bobby was under no illusion that these two boys would be the death of him, he worried for them like he would his own children. He cared very much for them, even though sometimes he didn’t understand them or grasp their closeness, he had his suspicions but kept it to himself. Whatever he thought of them he loved them in his own gruff manner and would do anything for them, but this was taking the Michael so to say. Him as their father when they already had a perfectly good father already, okay so he wasn’t around anymore, okay so he had been less than perfect in so many ways, but all the same he had been their father and that was something you couldn’t cover up or take away. Still Bobby felt a creeping feeling of pleasure that they had the gumption to think that way, and it felt rather warming. Bobby began to think when the boys had turned up and told him what they had done recently and then adding about the Bank account in a quiet manner that he was going soft in the head when he said that it was a good idea and they should have had it sooner, or started charging for their services a lot sooner. At least he was pleased that they had only put a portion of the money in the account, that being a request from Dean he hated having to place money in a Bank, he was a much safer bet. 

 

They rested for a few days and when it seemed that the cards wouldn’t arrive before they decided to leave a courier brought them, they signed where indicated and opened up the packets and for the first time probably ever, Bobby reckoned they got something that they had the right to and it wasn’t stolen. Sam was very proud of his card, Dean just treated it like he did everything else, with distaste. Sam could have hit him, Sam wanted him to be happy they were doing things legally for once, but no Dean probably wanted it the way it was before, town after town using stolen cards, fraudulently obtained cards and running up bills for faceless people.


	3. Chapter 3 - This is not Stepford

  
Author's notes: Longer chapter, and I cannot understandy why my characters are J&J and not S&D, tried to alter but it won't let me.  


* * *

18 months after the apocalypse.

 

Another dawn yet another day, same job but again a different town, a faceless nameless town rather quaint, rather twee a bit Stepford Wives rather than reality. Sam liked it Dean didn’t, so what thought Sam its nice, quiet and it felt safe, something about the place made Sam feel safe. Then again nothing made Dean feel safe unless he had his sawn off in his hand and his glock tucked in the back of his jeans.

 

Stopping at the local diner, sitting opposite one another and giving their order to a young waitress they sat in companionable silence for a while. Rested from their stop over with Bobby and revelling in their new found liquidity having funds to use was a weight off their shoulders even if Dean wouldn’t admit it Sam knew he was relieved. Dean just said the money was a means to an end but secretly Sam knew Dean was pleased, his first real earnings in forever meant he could buy what he wanted when he wanted, not that he did. He did splash out on some new clothes well both of them did, they were badly needed, going about in stuff that was well past it’s best wasn’t good, comfortable yes but good no gave the wrong impression. Dean couldn’t have cared less but new clothes were always nice. Dean was still careful with the money, very careful in fact keeping all the figures tucked away in his head, he knew exactly what was coming out and how much was left.

 

Sam was working on the lap top tapping away on the keys, concentrating on the screen whilst Dean watched him inspecting his face looking for a spark in the eyes to show that they had the next job, basically anything to get them away from this weird little town. This was just a quick respite, a pit stop, somewhere to stay whilst they gathered their thoughts, got the car sorted, gas and supplies so they could be on their way.

 

“Anything?” he asked, keeping a watchful eye on the door and the surrounding diner.

 

“Nope, not yet,” Sam answered “probably need to extend the search since you don’t like being here.” He looked up and smiled at Dean. 

 

Dean wasn’t looking his way he was looking out of the window the pale sun making his hair look lighter and the lines of his face fade. Sam looked back to the screen, not wishing to stare at his beautiful brother, even with the worry and the pain obvious in his eyes he still looked good.

 

“There you go” said a voice snapping them out of their individual thoughts. Sam glanced up at the girl who had brought their food over. She held the plates with two cloths, setting them down in front of them and getting the order correct too, not bad for such a hick town Dean thought to himself.

 

“You know” She carried on “We have a pretty good library you can use, just over the square. Internet connection and all, saves you using up your battery power.” She smiled at them and indicated the lap top in front of Sam.

 

The smile she gave them reached her eyes, the job obviously hadn’t jaded her just yet and turned her into one of those women who worked in diners with a plastic smile, hair that matched the era in which she began working and an attitude of self pity. Dean looked at her she glanced his way and the smile didn’t falter didn’t waver, so he smiled back.

 

“Can I get you anything else?” She asked both of them.

 

“Yeah please more coffee.” Dean said taking in her height, weight, face and hair, taking it all in like he used to, like he did when the world was easier, sneaking off to the back of the building, giving them what they desired then driving away no more content that he had been before he met them. Sam noticed the subtle change in Dean’s manner, noted the way he watched her as she apologised and went to get the coffee pot from the stand.

 

She came back a few moments later and poured more coffee for them both, as she poured and concentrated on not spilling it in their laps she smiled once more.

 

“So you two were at University I take it?” She queried her eyes still on the contents of the pot.

 

“What makes you say that?” Dean said his eyebrows quirking up towards his hairline.

 

“Oh the lap top is a good indicator.” She grinned at him, holding the coffee pot carefully.

 

“Ahhh, right,” Dean answered still looking at her noting how she didn’t blush from his attention “well spotted.”

 

“So I’m right then? So did it blow up like everything else?” She had replaced the coffee pot on the stand nearest to them and stood a little way away from the table.

 

“Yes and yes.” Dean answered, looking her up and down carefully, without making it obvious he was doing so, very subtle Sam thought.

 

She turned back to him, smiled for a moment Sam imagined she would sit down and strike up more of a conversation with them. Sam was mighty glad they had been able to have a shower that morning or she wouldn’t be that close to them without a peg on her nose. To be honest he found himself looking at her in the same appreciative manner as his brother. Something he hadn’t done for a long time, not since Jess or the other girls who had flitted into his life, and definitely not something he done since he’d had that brief relationship with is brother. Then again this wasn’t something Dean had done in a long time either and he wasn’t rusty at it either slipping into that natural charm with ease and grace.

 

“So which one?” she stood beside the table now, making conversation talking easily and with a genuine interest.

 

“Which one what?” Dean said glancing at Sam and noting he was looking at the girl with the same avid attention he was giving her. They may have been interested but she gave no indicators as to whether she was or not, strange usually you could tell in an instant when someone was interested in you and with the Winchesters they were either attracted to Dean or Sam never both.

 

“University.” She stated, laughing lightly.

 

“Oh, sorry,” he tapped his head lightly and rolled his eyes “brain going a bit here.” This time the smile reached his eyes, making them light up and sparkle like they hadn’t in such a long time. 

 

“Forgive him he got knocked on the head a while back and he has trouble remembering his name most days.” Sam quipped, glancing at Dean as he stared hard back at Sam in his familiar sharp manner. She glanced towards Sam, still smiling gently taking in everything about him.

 

“Ohio State.” Dean answered her, still glaring at Sam. “Unfortunately not much left there.”

 

“No, true, not much left anywhere is there.” Came the reply back.

 

“You two managed to get away in time I take it, did hear not so many were lucky.” She looked at them both one at a time gauging them carefully. Over the last two months she’d seen all sorts of displaced persons travelling through none of them had stayed long, too wrapped up in their losses to care about this little town, too determined to get as far away as possible from what happened, so they never noticed that this little town was barely touched by any of the disaster that had befallen everywhere else.

 

She knew why this was, she knew the secret of this little town, her family had lived in the town since its inception, although she hadn’t been born here her accent was a dead giveaway, she had come home some years back and stayed. Like everyone else in the town those who had survived and hadn’t been killed when there were outside it’s boundaries, if they left they came back at some point.

 

“True, a lot of bad shi stuff went down there. Luckily we were visiting friends when it went to hell.” Dean smiled towards her and glanced at Sam who hadn’t taken his eyes of the girl since she brought them their coffee.

 

“Well I must stop talking, or your food will go cold, eat up and give us a shout if you need anything.” Then she was off setting about her business with other customers giving them the same friendly treatment. 

 

“Man she thought I was a student, how cool is that.” Dean said grinning to himself. Sam rolled his eyes and put the lap top on the seat next to him and began to eat.

 

“Yeah Dean she obviously needs glasses.” Sam smiled, looking at Dean.

 

“Pff noticed you were checking the body out too.” Dean said pointing his fork towards him, raising an eyebrow.

 

“So was not.” Sam said concentrating on the food in front of him which was really good, plain and simple but good nonetheless. “Even if I was, couldn’t get a word in edgeways with you jabbering away at her. Then again she’s not really your type, is she?” he stated still concentrating on his food.

 

“Oh I don’t know,” Dean thought carefully “she’s pretty cute, nice legs definitely nice butt too.” He chuckled to himself and carried on eating.

 

They finish eating; leaving a generous tip for the now unseen waitress they had waited for her after she had cleared up the plates and left the bill with them, but she was serving other customers so didn’t return. When she came back to the table she picked up the money for the food and the tip, smiling to herself she pocketed the tip and went to the cash register to put the cash safely therein. She wondered to herself as she continued to clean the table tops whether she would see either man again; it gave her a thrill to think of them but didn’t know why.


	4. Chapter 4 - A surprise visit

  
Author's notes: Okay so it's really slow sorry about that, but enjoy all the same.  


* * *

Sam and Dean left the diner and headed as was suggested to the local library, better to use their electricity than the battery on the lap top. It was warm and comfortable in there quiet too, which was good, but it didn’t give a good opportunity to have a conversation, Sam’s intention had been to talk to his brother but the waitress had been a distraction. 

 

They still didn’t know her name, she wasn’t wearing a name tag and hadn’t introduced herself, why should she, had probably seen 30 or so people during the day and probably would see a further 30 more why should she introduce herself. They found the computer suite at the far end of the Library and sat huddled around a screen, looking for anything which struck them as unusual, there wasn’t much, which was not a surprise the internet connections and electricity were erratic if nothing else and the servers were slow, and usually the connection cut off just as things got interesting, but this way was at least warm, and out of the motel, even if it were rather a nice place. 

 

Dean went and got coffee’s to go from the diner, served by the same girl who had served them breakfast earlier. She was bending down behind the counter wrestling with a pack of serviettes and getting ready to throw them in the air, when the door clinked indicating that new customers were inside. She stood up throwing Dean a little off balance as she popped her head up over the counter. She gave him a blinding smile and raised an eyebrow to him.

 

“Well hello again, didn’t expect to see you so soon. What did you do with your friend leave him on the road?” She still had the smile and the eyes showed the light amusement they had earlier, nothing sinister just mild flirting. Dean loved it made him feel real again.

 

“No just took your advice and went to the Library, its warm in there but the internet just went caput so coffee is in order.” He answered leaning on the counter, watching her carefully noting any slip in the charming attitude she was giving him.

 

“Ahhh I see” she said smiling “so two coffees to go then.” Dean nodded and whilst he took the sugar packets out the stand and a spoon she got two coffees for him in huge cups “On the house, my treat for taking my advice to go to the library.” 

 

He thanked her and as she went about her business he made a mental note that perhaps twee towns had their perks. Glancing up as he sugared and milked the coffee he watched her moving around the now quiet diner, taking off the pinafore she wore and heading through a staff door coming out a few moments later with a jacket and her purse tucked under her arm.

 

Seeing Dean heading towards the door she moved quickly and held the door for him.

Slipping outside she fell into step beside him, liking the way he moved, liking the graceful stance he had as he struck up a flirtatious conversation with her.

 

“You hold doors open for all the young men who happen in on your diner” Dean asked her checking the road for oncoming traffic before stepping to cross the street.

 

“Oh yes it’s in the contract, have to do your bit to make sure people return.” She grinned at him. 

 

“So you boys looking for work or checking on the missing?” She asked carefully looking at him as they crossed the square.

 

“Work mainly; we don’t have any family except each other. Oh and before you say it no we aren’t gay, just brothers.” Dean added the last part really as it had become a familiar question over the years and assumption that they were a gay couple, odd really, it always puzzled Dean when people thought that, he always assumed they looked enough alike to appear as brothers, obviously they didn’t. She laughed, genuine, real and finding the assumption funny herself. If only she knew thought Dean, about the hushed moments in several motel rooms of him and Sam together in one bed, sharing what shouldn’t be shared by two brothers

 

“Would never have crossed my mind.” She said, “Well I’m off to the post office then back home, it was nice to meet you, sorry didn’t get your name.” She turned to face him as she spoke.

 

“Dean, Dean Winchester and my brother’s called Sam.” Dean answered her.

 

“Well Dean Winchester, it was a pleasure.” They shook hands, the warmth running through them was noticeable by both, catching them a little off their guard and making them look hard at each other. Any other day and in any other situation Dean would have leant towards the girls ear and suggested a rendezvous behind a building or back at his motel, but not this time, not that he didn’t want to it was just something was different, something tangible he couldn’t quite place. 

 

“Say bye to Sam for me.” She smiled as she headed towards the little Post office and Dean went back into the Library.

 

Finding Sam still staring glumly at the screen he handed him his free coffee and took up his seat next to his brother.

 

“Took your sodding time Dean” Sam grumbled, “What you do grow the fucking beans yourself?” Sam muttered peeling the lid off the coffee cup, sipping slowly he looked a little better after a few hits of caffeine.

 

Dean left it a few moments before answering Sam, sipping is own coffee slowly, damn it was good.

 

“Well Mr miserable, I met the waitress, oh shit I never asked her name, she asked ours but I never got hers.” Sam looked at his brother like his marbles had just gone south.

 

“Christ Dean you loosing your touch?” He left whatever sarcastic remark he wanted to issue unsaid and looked at the screen miserably. Even after one very good coffee he was still pissed off with the situation with internet connection, or the lack of it, this always happened just getting to the fun part and off it went.

 

“Well this isn’t working so lets track the waitress down, get her name, head back to the motel, get some sleep and hit the local bar tonight.” Dean said planning their day like a holiday.

 

Sam rolled his eyes “Fine.” He said, lifting himself from the chair, stretching his unusually tall body, clicking his back in about 18 different places. Collecting their belongings they headed into the post office but she wasn’t there, then over to the diner only to be told that she worked mornings and was probably home. After a bit of smart talking Dean got the address and they headed towards the opposite end of town to a small house on the fringes. The house was a wooden affair, not so different from all the other houses in the town only a little older and a heck of a lot more worn. Dean and Sam looked at each other they half expected a shotgun to be poked through the door when they knocked on the frame. A woman of about 60 answered her hair steely grey and cut very short; she had the familiar dance with her eyes and a smile that lit up the whole front of the house.

 

“Hello boys, how can I help?” She asked looking at each brother in turn.

 

“Hi.” Said Sam smiling at her “I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean we met a waitress this morning at the diner and she was real kind to us, we just wanted to see if she was around.” He gave nothing away, smart move thought Dean.

 

“Oh I have a daughter and a niece who work at the diner, was she there this morning until around lunch time?” She asked no hint of hostility in her face or her eyes. Both boys nodded. “Then come on in, she’s out the back, I’ll go and get her.”


	5. Chapter 5 - The explanation

  
Author's notes: I know where I am going with this fic I promise it will all be clear very soon, even if the chappies are short. PC problems and all that.  


* * *

She took them to the back of the house to an old kitchen, decked out in early 19th Century by the looks of the cupboards and the stove proudly inside a huge chimney. Cosy in a warm and worn sort of way, obviously not much money had been spent in several decades but there was a good feel about the house. Sam looked about at the worn work surfaces and the very old table taking pride of place centrally in the room, mismatched chairs all around it and two up against a spare space on the wall by the door. Some modern equipment was settled nicely in their places on the counters but the oldest looking thing was the toaster, that looked pre 1960’s, all worn and black at the top, but Sam reckoned the toast that came out of there was probably the best ever. He smiled lightly as the older woman returned with the waitress from that morning following her; they were having a conversation about the weather turning and getting the washing in before it rained.

 

As she let the screen door shut the younger woman looked at them, instant surprise reflected in her expressive eyes. She definitely looked shocked and for the first time frowned, just a puzzled frown certainly not an angry one.

 

“Hi” Sam ventured carefully, “Sorry to bother you like this but” his voice trailed off as the younger woman glanced towards the older and she picked up something important, left the kitchen shutting the door behind her.

 

Sam continued, “Erm well wanted to thank you for the coffee.” He finished feeling a little awkward, and it was a little lame but he just couldn’t think of anything intelligent to say right there and then. “We never got your name either, just in case we pass by again.” There thought Sam that was a little better, a little less pathetic but pathetic all the same. Dean had remained silent, leaning against the large dresser on the wall by the door, his face impassive; he didn’t look at Sam in any way like he was a total pratt, just stood there with nothing to say. So rare for Dean he usually had plenty to say especially where woman were concerned.

 

“My name, you came all the way out here for my name and to thank me for coffee?” She looked bemused, and slightly embarrassed. This was new to her, two men just calling on her she hadn’t had this sort of thing since high school, plus she was getting a little anxious with the two of them just standing there like two lost souls.

 

She sighed, heading towards the sink she filled the kettle basically just for something to do and secondly because she knew they, all of them need some explanations. Her kindness to them was new to them, and it puzzled them just as much as their attention to her puzzled her. She began boiling the kettle and indicated to them to sit, they did relief written on their faces, that they hadn’t had a shot gun shoved in their faces and told to git as quick as possible. At least they hadn’t noticed any shotguns lying around. Sitting quietly she took as seat and eyed them carefully; okay she had to tread carefully here, start off with introductions she thought.

 

“Well my name is Ellie Curtis. I was born here” she waived her hand indicating the house “I don’t have any parents, they’ve been gone for a long time, I have a brother but he’s god knows where, I live with aunt and cousin here and have for the last six years since I returned from college, gave it up as a bad joke. I work at the diner job sharing with my cousin, I’m 29 years old just gone.” She looked up at them noticing the kettle had boiled, standing she made coffee for them.

 

“Ellie, is that short for Eleanor?” Dean spoke for the first time since entering the house, he sat back on the chair in his usual devil may care posture, giving off as much sexual energy as was legally possible. She turned to him, her eyes darkening for a second or two before placing coffee in front of them.

 

“Can’t guarantee this is as good as the diner’s” she said taking a sip from her own cup “but it’ll have to do. Yes name is Eleanor but no one calls me that, unless I’ve done something really bad and that hasn’t happened since I was about 5.” She smiled and continued to sip her coffee whilst looking at them over the brim of the cup.

 

Dean lent forward taking hold of the coffee cup, his eyes burned into hers, he was positively on fire right now, he could feel the slow burn of desire surging through him and for the life of him he couldn’t fathom out why. Yeah sure this woman, Ellie, was a fine one, pretty nice to look at, good figure, nice ass but other than that she was totally so different from ones that were his usual pick ups. Difference was though and Dean knew this, Sam had the same feelings but he chose not to show how he felt, certainly didn’t draw attention to the fact that he was hot for this girl.

 

Sam had noticed everything about Ellie, the colour of her hair, light mid brown, her height, shorter than both him and Dean but tall all the same. Long lean legs, long arms, large but not huge boobs, a good flat stomach and skin the colour of milky coffee, all caramel and soft looking. Perfection it may not have been but she had something that both of them wanted and that in itself was a rarity, neither man had ever found the others women appealing. Well except for Dean who found anything female attractive, as long as it breathed, he gave the impression he didn’t care, and of course Dean would have argued that fact until the sky turned green.

 

Ellie obviously had noticed the subtle changes in these two, had sensed the difference in their attitude towards her, they were emitting definite signals of being interested, heck should even smell it in the air. She was a little frightened by it, as somehow she knew exactly what they wanted, and that scared the hell out of her. No way under the sun was she ever into the experience of one night stands no matter how thrilling they may seem, no matter how energised it would make her feel, a few days down the line she knew she would have been used. Gratification on that scale wasn’t what she wanted, and she definitely thought that was what these two were after. Admittedly she’d been friendly to both of them, but that was part of the job what she did. She’d noticed them the moment they had walked into the diner, noticed how they moved, and of course noticed their faces. She’d practically stabbed herself in the hand to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating.


	6. Chapter 6 - Lets go to your room

  
Author's notes: Again a short chappie...cos pc wont let me do it any other way and keeps deleting stuff and wont save...blahhh.. Anyway this is hopefully getting interesting....  


* * *

Eve Ellie’s Aunt, listened to the conversation whilst sitting in the living room, not hearing the words but hearing the tone of voice and how Ellie seemed surprised. She wondered what her normally quiet niece had been up to, it puzzled her a little. 

 

Not once had Ellie ever had company round the house, never mentioned a man’s name in passing or ever dated any of the younger men in the town. There had been a few interested parties but Ellie never showed any interest back. 

 

Eve assumed something had happened at that college she’d spent those years at but as yet, and six years later, Ellie had said nothing, never let on that something had happened, in fact the college years seemed if anything boring to Ellie. Even the explanation for why she was back in Appleton was vague, the, I had a feeling I would be needed, was non plus in the least and terrifying in the worst. Eve gave up trying to extricate an explanation from Ellie and supposed the girl needed her own secrets.

 

“We need to talk.” Was all Ellie said to the brothers and she collected the mugs and set them in the sink. “Not here though, back at the motel, I’ll come with you.”

 

Sam and Dean exchanged glances but said nothing, Dean looked pleased, and Sam looked like he always did perplexed. Ellie disappeared for a while, explained to her aunt that she was off out, not to make dinner for her that night, and not to wait up she may be very late. She didn’t give Eve the chance to answer her or ask for any questions, she just collected her jacket and purse waited in the hall whilst the boys said their goodbyes to her aunt who casually asked them to call again. Then they left.

 

Dean opened the passenger door for Ellie she climbed into the car and waited whilst the brothers got in. Dean started up the engine knocked it into gear and set off down the bumpy drive way onto the main road and headed back into town. Silent all the way to the motel, Ellie realised she had never been in the place itself, driven past it dozens of times but never actually in the grounds before. 

 

It was much like all the other motels all over, a main office with flickering neon signs, indicating, whether there were vacancies, that there was an indoor pool and breakfast was served. Actually no breakfasts had been served at the motel for nearly 12 years, Ellie didn’t know why but the neon sign had never been changed. 

 

~0~

 

Dean pulled the car in front of their room, situated round the back of the motel; Ellie noticed that it backed on to the fields she’d played on as a child before the motel was built so this was a different perspective for her.

 

She slipped out of the car and followed the two men into the room. Sam closed the door after she was inside. Sam felt a strange welling up inside of him like he couldn’t and wouldn’t be able to control what happened once the door was shut. He shrugged his jacket off and placed it over the top of Dean’s leather on the back of the chair, Ellie did the same. Dean sat on one bed, Sam on the other and Ellie stood looking at each of them in turn. 

 

Under any other circumstances this would have been ridiculously sleazy and outrageously funny, Ellie couldn’t help a smile forming on her lips. She sat down next to Sam close enough so she could feel the heat emitting from his body, she noticed the untidiness of his hair or the colour of his skin, how extremely beautiful he was. 

 

She looked away; this was wrong, so wrong on so many different levels. Girls like her didn’t do this; in fact girls like her never got the opportunity to do this even if they wanted to.


	7. Chapter 7 - I love the way you both taste

  
Author's notes: Things heat up and it gets interesting...it will be more interesting later on..  


* * *

“Now what?” Dean asked his voice deep and rumbling around the room. 

 

Ellie looked at him, his eyes glittering back at her. Before she knew what was happening she’d moved off the bed and was pushing Dean onto his back, the ferocity of it took Ellie by surprise. To say Dean looked surprised was an understatement, you would have expected horrified and shocked but pleased not really. He smiled at her, like he was giving her permission to carry on as much as she wanted. She lent into him, letting her lips touch his faintly before with a hunger he’d not known he pulled her back slipping his lips over hers, scissoring their mouths over one another and kissing with heat and passion. 

 

She tasted like something sweet, not like Sam tasted a different more feminine sweetness. Ellie could taste the heat from his mouth she could taste the oak smokiness from fires, and the underlying taste of coffee, along with a coolness of the smell of waterfalls. She was until this point hovering over him her arms either side of his head, now she kicked her leg over so she straddled him. 

 

When they broke to breath in oxygen Ellie looked over at Sam who had a glassy look on his face, his eyes wide, poor thing looked scared out of his wits. Sam’s mind was wildly going into overdrive, berating himself for being in this situation and not finding any logical reason as to why they were all acting like horny teenagers. He was mildly embarrassed by the scenario in front of him, his musings interrupted when he felt eyes looking at him and Ellie indicating she wanted him on the bed with them. His first thought was to decline and head out of there as fast as possible, but something kept him rooted to the spot.

 

Like a man being led out to the firing squad Sam moved slowly, limbs deadened and wobbly, he didn’t know if he should strip off his shirt or if he should leave it on. In a bold move he took it off dropping it to the floor lightly and then creeping up the bed as stealthily as possible, Ellie watched him and his graceful movements, grazing her teeth slowly over her bottom lip. 

 

She stopped thinking about the situation and just shut her brain off, better not to think for the time being, plenty of time for that later. She just knew deep down inside of her that this was right this was what she wanted and obviously what these two men wanted too.

 

Despite all of their silent worrying they were getting more and more excited as the moments passed. Sam took the initiative and knelt up pulling Ellie up onto her knees, his hands either side of her small face, his lips finding hers with ease as he slid his lips over hers, letting her mouth angle his, softly they kissed each other, increasing gradually in speed when finally she was aware that their tongues were battling each other. Sam was kissing Ellie the same way he used to kiss Dean, all lazy and warm to begin with, ending up all messy and breathless at the end. 

 

He could taste Dean on her and he mingled in his own taste to her sweetness. He tasted of candy and earthy, dewy spring mornings. The fingers of her right hand were on the back of his neck, thumb brushing against the skin, gentle circles just under his hairline. Sam groaned, causing Dean to give a gaspy sigh, something which he would deny later. 

 

Ellie had moved a little way down Dean and was straddled over his thighs her left hand was hovering in the air a little uncertain of its role in all this, slowly it dropped and gently began touching Dean, fingers skimming up over his hip and onto the waistband of his jeans, slipping along smoothly towards the button and zipper. She popped the button open with Dean peeping down at her from his prone position, curious to know what was going to happen next, like he couldn’t guess, it just wasn’t something he’d ever done before, share a woman with his brother. 

 

He’d pretty much done everything else you could think of with a woman but never share nothing on a scale of this propensity. His thoughts, as he felt back of fingers moving over his now hard cock, lingered on the nature of his and Sam’s relationship, those thoughts were removed when his skittering skin and rapidly rising heart beat notched up a degree as soft fingers stroked up and down on his burning flesh. 

 

He groaned loudly, and threw his arm over his eyes, better to hide the expression therein than look around wildly in the badly lit room and have his brother look at him.


	8. Chapter 8 - Sam's first

  
Author's notes: A little more porno stuff, yes I know am sort of dangling a carrot at y'all here....  


* * *

Ellie continued to move her hand up and down Dean’s hard cock, but the position the three of them were in was uncomfortable so she stopped moving her hand and got off Dean. Standing by the side of the bed in the middle of the room the stripped all her clothes off letting them fall where she dropped them, feeling curiously free and not in the slightest bit embarrassed she headed back to the bed they had been on, both men still there in the same position as she left them. 

 

Heat and energy rose from both and she couldn’t fail to notice that they were both in a state of near intoxicated need, it was difficult to not notice their hard cocks; Deans sticking out of his underwear and Sam’s pushing out of the material of his jeans. Sam followed suite and took everything off with Dean realising he was one step behind got undressed in record speed. 

 

Slipping under the covers; the two men made space in between them for Ellie to slide down on her back in the middle. She lay there looking at each on in turn then kissed Sam first, her mouth softly pushing towards his, deepening the kiss showing she was going to let them do whatever they wanted. She turned breaking from the kiss with Sam, to Dean kissing him in the same manner, letting him know she was okay with this.

 

They began exploring each other, well as much as three pairs or hands could touch in the relatively small space of this Queen sized bed. Ellie couldn’t quite get her head round the situation she was in, yes she was enjoying this with two men touching her, finger tips grazing her nipples, flat of hand over her stomach whilst she leaned her forehead against Sam’s shoulder and went of the trip of a life time. For her part Ellie found she could jerk both guys off with either hand, this was tipping each man further and further towards the void. 

 

Without warning she stopped and pushed Sam over on his back, okay she’d decided she wanted the youngest and the biggest first and by biggest she mean everything on Sam was relative to his size, not leaving Dean out she skimmed her hand through his hair and pulled him up towards her. She felt totally in control and each brother had subconsciously been aware that this was her show and not theirs and they were taking what ever they could from this. Straddling Sam after he’d put on a condom she slid herself onto him watching his expression and hearing the tight gasp he gave and the slight widening of his eyes, looked like he hadn’t done this in a long time. 

 

Ellie gave way to her need for pleasure and rode Sam like she’d never done with any man before, taking what she was being offered in a decidedly sluttish wanton fashion and this was driving Sam wild. When Dean pushed himself against her back, kneeling in between Sam’s legs, the warmth of his body sent a shiver down her spine.


	9. Chapter 9 - Dean's the older, so goes last.

  
Author's notes: I hope you are finding this readable after a year or so hiding it somewhere.... Dean is having fun, Sam is watching I assume..  


* * *

Dean’s hands slid around Ellie’s waist, lifting her gently up and down on Sam, in turn Sam sat up and folded his arms around Ellie and Dean holding on whilst he rode out the incredible orgasm that hit him, surprising him in its ferocity, speed and length. Strangled almost painful sounds of ecstasy emitted from his throat, and then he fell back to the bed, sated, sleepy and very satisfied with himself. Ellie had come just from hearing the noises and her head had fallen back on Dean’s shoulder as the first tendrils of orgasm threaded themselves over her like being dipped in hot water, slowly creeping up her body and with a crescendo of moans and groans she came a low throated word falling from her lips unintelligible, and unrecognisable in her state of excitement.

 

Still breathing hard she turned her attention to the older brother, who still desired release and had practically had to rebuild his car in his head to stop himself from coming too quickly too soon and way too embarrassingly. She helped Dean on with the condom, ripping the package with her teeth and handing it over to him; he rolled the item over his cock, he made sure it was on properly whilst she lay on her back, somehow knowing Dean liked being in control and liked being the one to give rather than take. 

 

Somewhere in her mind she knew more about these two men than she really should have, whilst Dean had been plastered to her back peppering her skin with soft kisses and hard breathing she had been aware that these two brothers were a little more than just brothers. What exactly she wasn’t so sure but she was beginning to realise that brotherly love meant something else to these two. In an odd way she wasn’t at all surprised, not even mildly shocked, so much had happened over the last couple of years, she imagined people had to find love anywhere they could, that included the Winchesters. What harm were they doing? None, not to themselves or to anyone else for that matter.

 

She turned her attention to looking up at Dean as he pushed himself so gently into her, not at all like she imagined him to be. His hips moved against hers and she could feel she wouldn’t last long with him moving the way he was. Perhaps it was the fact that she was still highly charged and excited from her endeavours with Sam that she came so fast, so hard and so long. With both brothers it had been the same, strong rolling beginnings of the orgasm and then the time it took to fade took so much longer than she had anticipated.

 

Dean for his part was, keening loudly and moaning hard into her ear as he came, just as hard as Sam, vision whiteing out for a second or two before everything flashed back into full technicolour and he screamed out the last of his pleasure.

 

When they were cleaned up, they lay in the bed with the top sheet over them, lying there in contentment each of them thinking their individual thoughts.

 

Sam turned his head and looked at Ellie, his mind whirling at the speed that the liaison had occurred, it dawned on him that something has spurred this on to happen. Ellie wasn’t telling all that she knew and he knew this, also knowing that she knew he knew too. He stopped thinking for a moment, just to catch how she looked, still flushed, lips still full and red, eyes still blazing with the last remnants of lust, she looked so damn hot, so different from his usual taste in women. As he moved to get more comfortable he could see Dean looking at her in the same way, slightly in awe of her ferocity and need, slightly taken aback from her instigating this with the both of them not taking them individually. Dean would have said he’d have preferred individual, each taking their time, but the sharing was to put it mildly the biggest turn on for Dean ever.

 

No words were said, no words where really needed, everything they needed had been done in the couple of hours they had spent in the motel room. 

 

“I’m not stepping on anyone’s toes doing this am I” asked Ellie switching her gaze from Dean to Sam “I mean there isn’t anyone in either of your lives is there?”

 

Dean shook his head and gave a small laugh, a huff more than a laugh. Sam simply said no. She needed to know if they were special to each other, so the words hadn’t come out quite right but she felt satisfied that whatever had gone on was in the past.

 

“How about you?” Sam asked looking at her steadily, she shook her head.

 

“No not for a long time and that was only the odd date or two.”

 

“Oh shit you weren’t a, erm, you know a virgin?” Dean said looking slightly off put by the idea.

 

Ellie put her head against the headboard and laughed. “Hell no Dean, not that innocent I can promise you.”

 

“So why us, and more to the point why now, anything we need to know.” Said Sam, frowning at how badly he was wording this, trying to make it more understandable just made him out to be a real dick.

 

“Nice Sam real nice, now she thinks we’re a couple of crazies, nice going brother” Dean admonished his brother.

 

“No I get what you mean Sam. I can’t honestly say why, I think I was drawn to you both, it just felt right. Then again with what happened, you know up North, I always had a feeling something would happen which would change everything, I always had feelings” both brothers looked at her “like something was going to happen, well it did but I’m sure there were others who felt the same, it was almost like the air was charged with electricity for weeks before hand. As soon as I met you both I just knew something would change, but I certainly didn’t think it would end like this.” She waived her hand between the two men and dropped her hands to her sides, feeling the heat from the brothers’ bodies. She decided to go full on with the two men and see if they really felt like more than just brothers and whether they had taken that all important next step the one which was never mentioned by so many people as so wrong.

 

“Can I watch?” she asked “you know you two, together” her smile widening as the two men looked at her then at each other then back at her.

 

“What! No” said Dean trying not to laugh himself.

 

“Yeah why not Dean, then we could do her afterwards.” Sam commented as though this was so normal.

 

“Are you nuts Sam I mean we haven’t even you know, yet.” He said stating the glaringly obviously

 

Sam just laughed nodded his head; Ellie was chuckling at the same time.

 

“Hey you two stop ganging up on me, I can handle one of you but not both” he gave them his best stern look, both stopped laughing. The mood in the room had lightened and it was obvious the three of them were very comfortable with each other. From the extended conversation they had all sitting warm and comfortable in the motel room, television just about audible in the background, Ellie came to realise that the brothers had sought each others company at night really just to confirm that they were alive, and that they had worth at least to each other. They didn’t stop to explain how their relationship had evolved but like so many it was living in close quarters almost constantly, and the lack of outside contact due to their odd line of career choice that made them really cling to each other. Sam did say that it all started when he hit 17 and was just slightly taller than Dean at the time, he found he could grapple his brother to floor and always enjoyed the closeness of Dean, the feel of him beneath him. Dean felt the sudden urge to grab his clothes and head out into the night just to get away from the conversation this was getting way too embarrassing even for him to reconcile with.

 

Dean’s take on the situation was simpler, he had needs and Sam gave them in bucket loads without question without guilt and simply with more love than Dean had ever known. Ellie felt sorry for both men, their lives hadn’t been easy, then again neither had hers pushed from pillar to post from an early age, abandoned by her mother and left to a father who couldn’t care less or so it seemed. Her father was what her aunt called a carefree spirit, in fact he wasn’t he was a hunter, had been since the day he was born. Had been raised a hunter and done his first solo hunt at 14 but had disappeared with her brother some 2 years go, much to Ellie’s horror. She’d tried every avenue she could to track her brother and father down only just finding out that her father had been killed somewhere in Minnesota around a year earlier with no sign of her brother. He was either hiding, dead or just missing, but with no contact to the family it was difficult for her to reconcile anything with her family. It was the unknown that was the worst.

 

For the first time she noticed the sun shaped matching tattoos they had on their chests just above their hearts, something similar to one her brother had. She didn’t have one, then again she wasn’t a hunter well not in the strictest sense, and she’d been on hunts but had nightmares for months afterwards waking up in screaming terror, so her father had put her to work on research hence knowing how good the library was.

 

If Ellie had been wiser and done a little more research she would have known that the symbol her brother had wasn’t one given as protection, his had been a warning a bit like pepper spray. Come near me and you die sort of warning. Ellie still wasn’t sure what had happened to her father, or what had become of her brother. Deep down she knew her father was dead but she was beginning to believe so was her brother, and the Winchester’s were here for a reason.

 

Sex had something to do with it, but for what weird reason Ellie was stuck, she could even fathom why, she needed to do some research. Perhaps that would clear up a few things give her an insight into why.


End file.
